


Light

by bethycupcake



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Newborn Baby, jelly bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethycupcake/pseuds/bethycupcake
Summary: Jake is awed by their newborn baby girl, and promises to look after her, no matter what.Inspired by the song 'Light' by Sleeping At Last.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO this is the first time in absolutely ages that I've written anything, and the first time ever that I've written anything peraltiago. As the summary says, it is inspired by an written around the song 'Light' by Sleeping At Last, which is a beautiful song and if you don't know it, you shoud definitely check it out here:  
> I also have this idea in my mind that when they go for a scan, the doctor tells them that their baby is currently the size of a Jelly Bean and that Jake would start calling it that throughout the pregnancy, so that's what he calls her in this lil story. Also I'm horrible at choosing names so there's that.  
> This is obviously set sometime in the future, after Jake and Amy are married, but I really don't know exactly when its set.  
> Basically yesterday I listened to the song and realised how well it could apply to a future fic for Amy and Jake and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head all day. so I wrote this instead of doing actual college work I have haha oops. Anyway enjoy :)

_**May these words be the first to find your ears.** _

About an hour after the last visitor left the room, Amy, Jake and their baby girl – Jelly Bean, as Jake had taken to fondly calling her while they decide on a name – were left in a moment of peace. Their whirlwind day drew to a close, just as the rest of the city started theirs.

**_The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here._ **

He glanced over to the bed, where Amy slept soundly, exhausted by the day’s events. Strands of hair had fallen from her usually-neat ponytail, framing her makeup-free face. She had tried to push Jake away when he tried to kiss her earlier, saying that she hadn’t showered in days and her skin was still clammy from sweat. But in that moment, sweaty-faced and exhausted, Amy was the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

**_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust to the overwhelming light surrounding us…_ **

Sunlight began to flood the room, the warm light giving an ethereal quality to the otherwise fairly clinical space. Jake watched as the light fell on Amy’s still-sleeping face, highlighting and accentuating every contour of her complexion. Not wanting to disturb her well earned rest, Jake stood to close the curtains before moving to marvel at their peaceful baby girl.

**_I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know._ **

Jake gently reached into the cot, hands sliding under Jelly Bean’s tiny body (seriously, were all babies this small?) and lifted her slowly, careful not to disturb her and consequently Amy. He sat down on the little sofa at the edge of the room, placing Jelly Bean along the length of his thighs, adjusting the pink wooly hat on her head.

**_I promise I’ll do better._ **

_Better than my father did._ The words, though unsaid, linger in Jake’s mind, taking him back to the numerous reassurances Amy had whispered into his ear during those late-night breakdowns where Jake was filled with fear – fear of becoming like his father.

“You’ll do better than him, Jake,” Amy had told him then. “We’ll do so much better than your dad ever did.”

Those words calmed him then, and continued to do so, through every doubt he had had over the past nine months. They had been enough to calm him, but he had never _truly_ believed them.

Until now.

**_I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go._ **

She shifted slightly, flexing her little fists and kicking around with all the force of a butterfly, causing Jake’s heart to melt and a warmth spread through his entire body at the impossibly perfect creature they had created. He vowed he would never leave her – either of them – and swore to hold them close as much as he possibly could.

**_I promise I’ll do better._ **

Jake repeated the sentiment in his head like a mantra, over and over, all throughout the pregnancy, until he finally started to believe it.

**_I will soften every edge, I’ll hold the world to its best._ **

With a certainty Jake hadn’t felt since he finally told Amy he loved her, he knew that he and Amy would bring up their child the best that they possibly can, and create a future for her that they would later be proud of.

**_And I’ll do better.  
_ **

**_With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath._ **

With an overwhelming sense of determination, Jake knew, and promised that he would do anything and everything he could to protect their daughter – although, in the back of his mind, Jake knew that she wouldn’t need his protection. Growing up with three such strong, kick-ass women, some of that strength was bound to rub off (or, in Rosa’s case, be affectionately forced) on her.

**_And I’ll do better._ **

**_’Сause you are loved, you are loved more than you know. I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so._ **

Jake’s heart was fit to burst with happiness, with pride, with love for his wife and daughter. He was proud to be brining her into an environment so full of love; from Amy, who spent 10 hours in unimaginable pain to bring their baby into the world; Charles, who had signed himself up for babysitting duty not two minutes after they announced the pregnancy; Rosa, who pretended not to care but would sit, drink and listen to Jake’s worried about becoming a dad and promised to teach their kid self defence when they became of age; Gina, who, despite claiming to hate pregnancy, spent every waking minute making sure Amy was comfortable, painting her toenails when her bump meant she couldn’t do it herself, insisting on bringing her endless mugs of herbal tea when Jelly Bean was being particularly active; Terry, who had effectively taught Jake all he knew about parenting, from books, movies (by Jake’s insistence) and his own knowledge, and would later give Jake endless advice when he worried that he was doing everything wrong; and Captain Holt, who teared up a little when he and Kevin came to visit, who was unable to speak because his overwhelming emotion formed a lump in his throat, and so gave a single nod of approval at the sight of Jelly Bean in Amy’s arms… His family. His weird, wonderful, loving family, which was now Jelly Bean’s too.

**_Though your heart is far too young to realize the unimaginable light you hold inside…_ **

He wondered, then, how something so small and innocent could possibly exist in a world so full of hatred and greed. How the universe that created such horrible, corrupt people could be the same universe that created both of the sources of his sudden, overwhelming happiness. 

**_I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know._ **

Years later, when Jelly Bean is old enough, Jake will teach her all he knows; he’ll introduce her to die hard and, much to Amy’s displeasure, will become her favourite movie too; he’ll teach her how to make Nana Peralta’s chocolate chip cookies and help her sell them outside their home to raise money for her friend who’s ill; he’ll be absolutely doted to her, the newfound light of his life.

**_I promise I’ll do better._ **

**_I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go._ **

In years to come, Jake would hold this promise countless times, after arguments (she would grow to be as stubborn as her mother, and occasionally, their stubbornness would clash) and breakups, he would be there, for both of them. Jake would also develop a protective streak over his only daughter, and would eventually, reluctantly, take a step back and let her _live_ , with strong persuasion from Amy.

**_I promise I’ll do better._ **

**_I will rearrange the stars, pull them down to where you are._ **

Jake made a silent promise to himself, to Amy, to their newborn daughter, to do whatever it takes to make them both happy. He knew this was already the case, of course, but he hadn’t realised how far he would willingly go; he’d reorganise the galaxy – the sun, the moon, and any number of stars – if that’s what they wanted him to do.

_**I promise I’ll do better.** _

**_With every heartbeat I have left, I’ll defend your every breath._ **

Feeling his eyes well up with emotion, Jake leans down and gently presses a kiss to Jelly Bean’s forehead, smiling against her skin as she gurgles quietly to herself.

**_I promise I’ll do better._ **

**_I will soften every edge, hold the world to its best._ **

**_I promise I’ll do better._ **

**_With every heartbeat I have left, I’ll defend your every breath_ **

He looks again at Amy, now awake, with tear tracks running down her cheeks at the sight of her husband and daughter. She places her phone on the bedside table, the image of Jake with his lips pressed to Jelly Bean’s head the newest addition to her camera roll. They lock eyes, still filled with unshed tears, and send each other wide, disbelieving grins as Jelly Bean faintly sneezes in Jake’s lap.

 

 

**_(I’ll do better.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, lemme know what you thought in the comments, any and all criticism is gratefully received and obviously kudos would be greatly appreciated, because I'm the kind of person who need constant validation that I'm not completely useless. Also I did not proof read so if you happened to spot any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!  
> && come talk to me on tumblr, @kind-sober-fullydressed we can be friends


End file.
